I'll make her mine somehow
by Stacychicky
Summary: Stacy Hyson, Spike's sister, is engaged to JEFF HARDY. SHANNON MOORE loves Stacy and Stacy loves both Jeff and Shannon. What lengths will Shannon go to in order to get Stacy?
1. may i help you?

"Stacy, your brother is on the phone." Jeff called out.  
  
"When isn't he on the phone." I said.  
  
Jeff just laughed and with a quick kiss he handed me the phone.  
  
"Hey bro" I sighed.  
  
"Well you don't seem to happy to talk to me." Mathew said.  
  
Yea that's right. Mathew Hyson is my brother. He may be small, but he can sure take charge when he wants. I did live with him until I met and fell in love with the one and only Jeff Hardy. Spiky, my nickname for my brother, did his brotherly thing. He gave Jeff the talk, you know the one, 'you hurt my sister and I will hurt you.' Then Spiky made me stay to a curfew and he would call my cell phone like every hour. Well after 1 and ½ years of dating Jeff, I moved in with him and that's where I am at up to this day. Jeff and I are still madly in love and Spiky is still overprotecting me even though I am 19 and out of the house. He's always calling and that's where we are at now.  
  
"I am happy to talk to you." I said.  
  
"Good. How are you doing baby sis?"  
  
"I'm fine Spiky. How are you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm good. I called cuz I got a question for you."  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Well Vince McMahon thinks The Dudley boys need a Dudley sister and I was wondering if you wanted the job."  
  
"Are you serious?" I asked.  
  
"Yes so do you want the job?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Of course." I squealed excitedly.  
  
"I'm so happy! My baby sis is going to work with me." He said happily.  
  
"When do I start?"  
  
"Vince said you can start on Sunday."  
  
"Wait! How did he know I would say yes?"  
  
"I told him you were going to do it." He said shyly.  
  
"What if I had said no?"  
  
"I would drag you around." He laughed.  
  
"Oh thanks." I chuckled.  
  
"No problem. So now you get to travel with me and your lover boy."  
  
"Yay!!!" I cheered.  
  
"Well sis, I got to go, but when I come to pick up Jeff on Sunday you are coming to."  
  
I smiled and said. "I can't wait bro."  
  
"Love ya sis."  
  
"Love you too. Bye" I said as I hung up.  
  
I had to find Jeff.  
  
"Jeff" I called out.  
  
There was no answer. I looked outside and Jeff was out there in the backyard with Liger, his dog. I ran outside and jumped on Jeff. We both fell to the ground and Liger was hopping around thinking that this was a game.  
  
"May I help you?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Guess what!" I said.  
  
"What?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"I am going to be working with you and Spiky." I squealed with happiness.  
  
"How is that possible?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Mathew got me a job there. Vince said he needs a Dudley sister and so Mathew told him about me and I got the job."  
  
"So you're really going to work with us?"  
  
"Yea." I smiled.  
  
He hugged me tightly and then kissed me passionately.  
  
"I'm guessing you're happy." I smiled.  
  
"Very." He said with a sexy smile.  
  
Liger barked and we looked and saw Liger still bouncing around. Liger then came over and licked Jeff's face.  
  
"Hey cut that out." Jeff laughed.  
  
I held out a hand to Jeff and pulled him up. He slapped my ass and then walked toward his studio where he usually works on his music. I headed back to the house and laid on the couch while watching Miss. Congeniality. During the movie, I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in my bed with Jeff sleeping next to me. I looked at the clock. It was 3 PM. I turned back over and cuddled close to my Jeffy. He moaned and held me tightly. I kissed his lips and he kissed back. I saw him open his eyes as we pulled away. The next thing I knew he was on top of me and he was looking down at me. He had this sexy, devilish grin on his face. I giggled and wiggled around. He groaned and then started kissing me. We made love right then and there and let me tell you he is so good. HA HA! Afterwards, we went and took a shower and I went downstairs to make dinner. Jeff on the other hand went to feed Imagi (his African raccoon), Witty (his prairie dog), Liger, and Jasmine (my Kitten). I made Lasagna and peas. I was stirring the peas when I felt 2 arms wrap around me. I leaned back, let go of the spoon, and turned around. I saw Jeff standing there smiling.  
  
"I love you I hope you know that" He said.  
  
"I know you love me." I said as I leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Well we sat down and ate dinner. I did dishes like usual and he went to watch Matt on Raw. You see Jeff was fired from the WWE and this Monday he is making his return and I am making my debut. I think this will do Jeff some good. He misses wrestling and seeing Matt all the time. When I was done with dishes I went and cuddled up to Jeff. He held me close as we watched Raw.  
  
"What an idiot. He did that move all wrong." Jeff yelled at the TV  
  
I just leaned forward and kissed his lips. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. I heard him moan and I smiled. We broke the kiss and I looked into his eyes.  
  
"You think you are so cute." He smiled.  
  
"I know I am." I said.  
  
"We'll just see about that." He said as he picked me up.  
  
He took me upstairs and we made love. Afterward we laid there cuddling and the phone rings.  
  
"It's my brother. I just know it." I groaned.  
  
Jeff laughed, kissed my cheek and cuddled into me more. I grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hi Mathew." I said.  
  
"How did you know it was me? Matt Hardy Version one."  
  
"Wrong Mathew." I laughed as I handed Jeff the phone.  
  
"Hey bro." Jeff said.  
  
"Hey Jeff. Did you see my match tonight?"  
  
"I did. You did a move wrong." Jeff laughed.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too bro."  
  
"What move did I do wrong?"  
  
"The twist of fate."  
  
"Oh yea" He chuckled shyly.  
  
Jeff chuckled as he cuddled up to me more.  
  
"Anyway I have a question for you"  
  
"What is it?" Jeff asked. 


	2. Tomorrow

"When you going to ask her?"  
  
"I think I will do it tomorrow." He said  
  
"Good luck bro. I know she will say yes." Matt smiled  
  
"I hope so bro. Well I am going to go."  
  
"Okay, goodnight bro."  
  
"Night" Jeff said as he hung up.  
  
He put the phone on the nightstand next to him and looked down. I was asleep. He smiled and kissed my cheek. He then laid down and fell asleep himself. I was awoken up by the smell of roses. I woke up and saw roses all over and rose pedals all over the bed and floor. I heard soft music playing and I saw candles everywhere. I looked at the window and Jeff was looking out it and was looking nervous.  
  
"Jeff?" I said softly.  
  
He turned to me and smiled.  
  
"What is all this?" I asked.  
  
He came over to the bed and sat down. He took my hand in his and rubbed it softly.  
  
"Stacy, from the moment I met you it was love at first sight. The past 3 years have been the best years of my life. You complete my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you and I want to start a family with you. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Jeff said as a tear slipped down his face.  
  
"Yes" I cried.  
  
We both cried as he slipped the ring around my finger and I jumped into his arms and held him as we kissed passionately. I pulled him on top of me and we made love like never before. Afterward we just laid there.  
  
"Jeff, I love you so much." I said as a tear trickled down my face.  
  
"Oh baby, don't cry. I love you too." He smiled as he wiped off my tear.  
  
We kissed and he suddenly got up and picked me up.  
  
"Jeff." I squealed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"We're going to take a shower." He smiled.  
  
"Sounds like fun to me." I laughed.  
  
He carried me to the bathroom and we washed each other. I got out and went to get dressed. While Jeff got dressed, I went to answer the door because the doorbell rang. It was my brother.  
  
"Hey sis." He said hugging me.  
  
"Hey Spiky. What you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"To see my little sister is that okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yes it is okay." I laughed as I let him in.  
  
He sat on the couch and I sat next to him.  
  
"So how are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"I'm wonderful." I smiled.  
  
"Something's up. What is it?" He asked with curiosity.  
  
"Hey man." Jeff said.  
  
"Hey." Mathew said shaking Jeff's hand.  
  
"What's up?" Jeff asked Mathew.  
  
"That's what I was asking Stacy because something is up." Mathew said.  
  
I looked at Jeff and smiled. I then nodded to him.  
  
"Well you see. I asked Stacy to marry me this morning and she said yes." Jeff said with a big smile.  
  
"So ya'll are engaged?" Mathew asked.  
  
"Yea, we are" I sighed in happiness.  
  
"That's wonderful. I'm happy for you both." Mathew smiled.  
  
"Really?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Really." He said.  
  
I jumped in his lap and hugged him.  
  
"I love you bro." I said.  
  
"I love you too sis." He smiled.  
  
I kissed his cheek and gave him another hug.  
  
"You're the best."  
  
"I know I am."  
  
We laughed and talked some more. Spiky said he would pick us up in the morning to head to meet Raw. I was excited. While Jeff was in the kitchen making lunch, I laid on the couch looking at the ceiling. I felt the need to sing.  
  
"The real me is a southern girl  
  
With her Levis on and an open heart  
  
Wish I could save the world like I was super girl  
  
The real me use to laugh all night  
  
Lying on the grass just talking about love  
  
But lately I've been jaded  
  
Life got so complicated  
  
I start thinking about it  
  
I almost forgot what it was like  
  
To know what it feel like" I sang.  
  
Jeff heard me singing and he came into the living room with a huge smile on his face. He came and straddled my hips.  
  
"With you I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me  
  
Right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a t-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now  
  
Now that I'm with you." I sang with a smile.  
  
After I sang that song I made circles on Jeff's stomach. He moaned and gently grabbed my wrists and held them above my head and kissed me gently but passionately.  
  
"Is lunch ready?" I asked  
  
"I thought you were lunch," He said with a smile.  
  
"No I'm dessert." I said.  
  
"Then let's go eat lunch in a hurry." Jeff said as he helped me up. 


	3. Hello

Well, it's morning and I am packing my bags for Raw and traveling. I feel 2 arms around my waist.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"I sure am." I said.  
  
"Mmm.....good." He said as he kissed my neck.  
  
We heard the doorbell ring and we grabbed our bags and went downstairs. It was my brother at the door. I hugged him and we went to his SUV. I sat in the passenger seat, Mathew sat in the driver seat, and Jeff sat in the back seat.  
  
"Here sis. I got a present for you?" He said handing me a box.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Cuz I'm your brother and it's my job." He laughed.  
  
I open the box and see a Dudley shirt, boots, and a camouflage skirt. I squealed in happiness and hug Mathew.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said as I kissed his cheek.  
  
"No problem sis." He smiled as he started to drive.  
  
"I can't wait to get there." I said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Patience is a virtue." Jeff smiled as he laid down in the back.  
  
"Oh shut up and go to sleep." I laughed.  
  
"I will." He said as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Dork." I joked as my Spiky laughed.  
  
The car ride was long and tiring. We've been driving for about 3 hours and it seems like 6 hours.  
  
"Spiky, maybe you should stop somewhere and stretch. You've been driving for hours." I said.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." He sighed.  
  
"I know it does cuz I thought of it." I chuckled.  
  
"Oh be quiet." He chuckled back.  
  
We pulled over and got out. Jeff still slept until I started to rock the car. He sat straight up and looking around. He saw me rocking the car and gave me the, 'oh you're going to get it' look. I smiled and opened his door.  
  
"Oh your awake." I said like nothing happened.  
  
"Yea, I wonder how that happened?" He said sarcastically  
  
He got out and hugged and kissed me. He then gave me a tapping on the butt.  
  
"Hey now." I smiled.  
  
"How about I drive?" Jeff suggested to Mathew.  
  
"If you want" Mathew said.  
  
"Cool." He said.  
  
Jeff got in the driver's seat, Mathew was in the passenger seat, and I was in the back seat. As we started to drive off, I laid down and fell asleep. Mathew looked back and seen my breathing evened out and knew I was asleep.  
  
"Now that she's asleep, I think we should talk." Mathew said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About my sister."  
  
"Okay." Jeff said.  
  
"I don't want her to get hurt." Mathew said.  
  
"You know I would never hurt her. We've been together for 3 years now. You should know I would do nothing in the world to hurt her. I love her with all my heart. She's my everything." Jeff said.  
  
"I'm just making sure you are serious about marrying her because she's all I have." Mathew said.  
  
"I know what you are saying man. Trust me, I am serious about marrying her. You know me. You know I never make a commitment to anything unless I am serious about it." Jeff said.  
  
"I know man. I know that you are not going to hurt her. I just wanted to be positive and now I know you are so I say go for it. I am behind ya'll 100 percent." Mathew said.  
  
"Thanks man. That means a lot." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Jeff?" I called out sleepily.  
  
"Yea sweetie?" He asked.  
  
"I'm cold," I said.  
  
"Here sis. Put my jacket on." Mathew said as he took off his jacket and handed it to me.  
  
"Thank you." I said as I placed it on me.  
  
I then fell back asleep. Well I apparently slept for hours because when I woke up I was in a hotel room. I felt someone's arm wrapped around me. I turn and look next to me. It was Jeff. He was asleep and so was Mathew, who was in the other bed. I gently removed Jeff's arm and kissed his cheek. I got up, combed my hair, took the room key, got my cell phone, purse, and left. As I walked down the hallway, 2 people were walking toward me. I swear I recognize them. One was a female with red hair and the male had black hair that was tied into a ponytail. Matt and Amy!  
  
"Stacy? What are you doing here?" Amy squealed as she hugged me.  
  
"Didn't you hear? I work with the WWE now. I am the new Dudley girl." I smiled.  
  
"That's wonderful." Amy said.  
  
"Hey you." Matt smiled as he hugged me.  
  
"Hey you too." I giggled.  
  
"So do tell. Did ya say yes?" He asked.  
  
"Yea I did." I smiled and blushed.  
  
"You did?! I'm so happy!" Matt smiled as he hugged me again.  
  
"Yes to what?" Amy asked.  
  
"Jeff asked me to marry him and I said yes."  
  
"For real? Oh my god! That is so great!!" Amy squealed and hugged me again.  
  
"Yea I am very happy. We're happy." I said.  
  
"I bet" Amy said.  
  
"So where's my brother?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sleeping. What else would he be doing?" I giggled.  
  
"True dat" Matt smiled.  
  
"So where ya going?" Amy asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking about going shopping. Wanna join?" I asked.  
  
"I live for shopping." Amy smiled as she kissed Matt's cheek and we walked away.  
  
We went to almost every single store in the mall. Amy got lingerie, shirts, pants, shorts, books, cd's, etc. I got basically the same thing as her and I also got a tattoo. It was a heart that said Jeff in the middle. I got it on my front hip/stomach. I hope he loves it. Amy and I were in the rental car, she was driving and I was in the passenger seat when my cell phone rang. 


	4. I love you, i love you not

"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Stacy, where on God's earth are you?" Jeff said worriedly over the phone.  
  
"We were at the mall, but now we are heading back to the hotel."  
  
"Who's we?"  
  
"Amy, me, and 2 guys we picked up at the mall." I giggled and so was Amy.  
  
"This isn't a time for jokes Stacy. Do you know how worried your brother and I are? We woke up and you weren't here. There was no note, no nothing."  
  
"You could have asked your brother. He knew where we were."  
  
"My heart is still racing." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry baby. Next time I will tell you where I am going okay?"  
  
"Okay." He gave in.  
  
"I got a surprise for you when we get back."  
  
"You do huh?" He smiled.  
  
I could tell he had on a sexy smile.  
  
"Yes I do. We just pulled into the parking lot. So I will see you soon."  
  
"Okay sweetie. Love you."  
  
"Love you too." I said as I hung up.  
  
"Aww.....isn't that sweet. Lover boy checking up on you." Amy teased.  
  
"Oh look whose talking. At the mall your lover boy checked up on you like 5 times." I laughed.  
  
"It was 3 times for your information." She laughed.  
  
We both laughed as we got out of the car. We went up the elevator and when we reached our floor we got out. We walked down the hallway and went to our separate rooms. When I entered mine, I set down my bags and saw Jeff and Mathew there staring at me.  
  
"Um....hi" I said.  
  
"Young lady, you are in big trouble." Mathew said.  
  
"But Spiky you can't be mad at me. I'm your little princess." I pouted.  
  
He looked at me, sighed, and smiled.  
  
"Come here sweetie."  
  
I walked to him and he hugged me.  
  
"Suck up." Jeff said.  
  
"No I'm not," I said as I stuck out my tongue.  
  
"Yes you are," he teased.  
  
I broke away from my brother and walked to Jeff. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up to him. I kissed him and pulled back.  
  
"No I'm not." I smiled.  
  
"Yes you are." He said as he laughed.  
  
"Oh go away." I said as I playfully slapped his chest.  
  
"Now that I know my sister isn't dead or kidnapped, I'm going to go run down and get us some food." My brother said.  
  
I smiled and sighed. I then gave him the room key and he left. I went and laid on the bed and Jeff straddled my hips.  
  
"So what's this surprise you have for me?" He asked.  
  
"Pull down my pants and find out." I smiled.  
  
The look on his face was priceless. He had a shocked yet sexy, happy smile on. He giggled and said, "My pleasure."  
  
He started to pull them down and he stopped when he saw the tattoo.  
  
"Surprise." I smiled.  
  
He looked at me with tears in his eyes and he kissed me passionately.  
  
"You like it?" I asked.  
  
"I love it. Thank you so much." He smiled.  
  
He laid next to me and smiled. He kissed me and pulled me tightly into his body. We both laid like that till Spiky came back with food and we ate before heading to the arena. At the arena, I talked to Vince and he told me everything I needed to know. He told I would be the Dudley's sister and later he will let me know when I start to fall in love with a wrestler. Then I went and got changed into my Dudley girl uniform, and went to the cafeteria where Jeff, Mathew, Mark aka Bubba Ray, and D-von or rather spelled Devon. I knew Devon and Mark for a while now because they were tight with my brother. Time went on and they were like brothers to me.  
  
"Mark! Devon!" I smiled.  
  
"Stacy" They said happily.  
  
I gave them both hugs.  
  
"So you are our Dudley sister huh?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yeppers." I smiled.  
  
"You've had that roll for years now." Devon said.  
  
"Aww.....that's so sweet of you to say." I smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Yea......the annoying sister." Mark teased.  
  
"Well I never liked you anyway." I laughed  
  
We all laughed and I then told them I would see them later. I grabbed Jeff's hand and we walked to his locker room where we locked the door.  
  
"I love you." He said as he walked to me and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"No you don't." I pouted.  
  
"Yes I do." He said.  
  
"Prove it." I smiled.  
  
He gently pushes me to the wall.  
  
"Fine! I will," He said  
  
He then gave me a knee-weakening kiss. I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me and rubbed against me. He was turning me on so much.  
  
"Jeff" I groaned.  
  
"Shh baby.....I'll make you all better." He said in a sexy, low voice.  
  
And before I knew what was happening, he had me on the floor and was making love to me. Hey we're in love, if we want to have sex in a locker room, or tree (clears throat) we can so be quiet. (Giggles). When we were done we took a quick shower and got dressed again.  
  
"You think you are so cute." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"I know I am cuz I am da man." He smiled in a cocky way.  
  
I laughed and shook my head. With one more kiss, I went to find my brother.  
  
"Stacy? Is that you?" A voice asked. 


	5. SHAN

I turned around and saw Shannon. See after meeting Jeff, I was introduced to Shannon. Shannon and I became friends right away. I guess we just clicked. After dating Jeff a while, I noticed Shannon getting edgy. Like if we were talking and Jeff came and wrapped his arms around me. Shannon would make up an excuse to leave. I think maybe he had a crush on me. Who knows?  
  
"Shannon!" I squealed as I ran toward him.  
  
I pulled him into a tight hug and he did the same thing.  
  
"Stacy! What are you doing here?" He asked happily as we pulled away.  
  
"I'm working here. I'm the new Dudley girl!" I smiled.  
  
"You are? That's great!" He said as he pulled me into another hug.  
  
"I know! I am so excited. Vince said he is going to be looking for a wrestler, that my character is sapposto fall in love with. I wonder who it is" I squealed.  
  
"I missed you Stacy," He said sincerely.  
  
"Well I missed you too. You're my best friend." I said sweetly.  
  
He gave me a smile full of love. I shrugged it off.  
  
"Well I got to find my brother wherever he is. I'll talk to you later." I smiled.  
  
As I jogged down the hall to my brother's locker room Shannon looked at me and came up with a plan. Meanwhile I knocked on my brother's locker room and went in. He was in there with Mark and Devon.  
  
"Stacy! I'm glad you are here. We need to talk about what you are going to do tonight." Mathew said.  
  
"Okay." I said as I sat down on the bench.  
  
He proceeded to tell me everything I needed to do that night. I was so happy to be able to be a part of it. There was a knock on the door. It was the stagehand to come and tell us it was time to do our stuff. I walked down the ramp to my brother's music. Some cheered and some were like "huh? Who's this?" Well I went out there and grabbed a microphone.  
  
"Hi all. You are probably wondering who the hell I am well let me tell you." I said  
  
Then La Resistance came out and attacked me by grabbing my hair and talking smack. They even slapped me a few times. The crowd booed them, but as soon as my brother, Mark, and Devon came out they were clapping. They got into the ring and La Resistance got up and started to walk up the ramp.  
  
"La Resistance, you ever touch our sister again and we'll kill you. Do you understand you assholes?" Mark yelled.  
  
Mark dropped the mic and walked to me. He gave me a hug, as did the others. The crowd erupted in cheers. We all walked backstage and they told me I did great. They started to walk down the hall. I was trailing behind thinking. I was suddenly pulled into a dark, empty locker room. I was about to scream when the person who pulled me in talked.  
  
"You were great baby." Jeff said as he turned on the light.  
  
"You scared me." I said.  
  
"Sorry baby. I just wanted some privacy to talk to my girl."  
  
"Oh ya did, did ya now." I said seductively as I ran my finger up and down his chest.  
  
"Yes I did." He smiled as he kissed me.  
  
"I love you." I said.  
  
"I love you too." He said.  
  
"You know your match is coming up." I said.  
  
"Yea so." He said kissing at my neck.  
  
"You got fired already for being late. Tonight is your first night back. So you got to be early." I said moving my head so he could have a better angle at my neck.  
  
All I got as a response was a moan from him. I giggled and poked his side. He jumped back and chuckled.  
  
"Hey no fair" He whined.  
  
"Cry me a river." I giggled.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm going." He gave in.  
  
With one more kiss and a smack on the butt he left. I giggled and also left. I walked to the monitor to watch my Jeffy. Let me tell you.....the crowd was wild when Jeff came went out. They really did miss him. They started a Jeff chant. Jeff fought his brother Matt and won. When he came backstage I immediately hugged and kissed him.  
  
"You were wonderful Jeffy." I said.  
  
"Thank you baby." He smiled.  
  
"The crowd missed you a lot. They were wild when you went out." I said.  
  
"My fans are the best. I love them all." He said.  
  
"Did you like being back?" I asked.  
  
"Yea I love being back. I never imagined I would miss it this much."  
  
I smiled and hugged him. He sighed in contentment and then kissed me.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower. Will you be ok?" He asked  
  
"I'll be fine," I said.  
  
He kissed me and went to go to his locker room. I walked down the hall and saw Vince walking in my direction.  
  
"Just the girl I was looking for. We searched for your characters boyfriend and we have decided on one." Vince said.  
  
"That's awesome. Who is it?"  
  
"Shannon Moore. Is that going to be ok with you?"  
  
"Yea sure. No problem. Thanks for getting back to me so fast." I said shaking his hand  
  
"No problem. I look forward to working with you." He smiled as he walked away.  
  
I walked to the cafeteria and grabbed a bottle of water.  
  
"Stacy" Shannon called out.  
  
I saw him and smiled. He walked to me and hugged me.  
  
"Hey you did great out there." He said.  
  
"Thanks Shan. I loved your match with Stephan Richards tonight. You kicked some major ass." I said.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" He chuckled.  
  
"Whoa! Some one has an ego." I chuckled.  
  
"I do not." He smiled.  
  
"Hey Vince just told me about your character and mine. Are you ok with it?" I asked.  
  
"Yea of course." He smiled.  
  
"Because if your not ok with it just tell me and I'll talk to Vince." I said.  
  
"I am ok with it."  
  
"Okay, just checking."  
  
"Tonight did you wanna go clubbing with me?" He asked. 


	6. do be do

"Sure why not. We need to spend more time together. That's what friends do." I smiled.  
  
"Yea friends." Shannon muttered.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. How about I meet you in the hotel lobby at 11:00?" Shannon suggested.  
  
"That sounds good to me. See you then." I said.  
  
He smiled and walked away. I walked to Jeff's locker room and went in. Jeff was sitting on a bench putting on his shoes. He looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"Hey baby. Are you ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"Yea I'm ready." I said as he stood up.  
  
"Well then let's hit the road." He said.  
  
"Tonight I'm going clubbing with Shannon. Is that cool?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Yea, of course. How is Shannon anyways? I hardly see him anymore." He said as he lifted his gym bag on his shoulders.  
  
"He's good. He's the same old Shannon." I smiled.  
  
"He never changes." Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yea, Yea. Come on you." I said grabbing his arm. "We got to go find my brother so we can go to the hotel."  
  
We walked hand and hand to my brothers locker room. We knocked and he opened the door.  
  
"Let me guess.....you are ready to go." He said with a knowing smile.  
  
"Good guess. Let's go." I laughed.  
  
"So impatient." He smiled.  
  
He grabbed his bag and we all left. After returning to the hotel, I changed my clothes. I put on a tight, white shirt and tight, black, leather pants. I did my makeup and I curled my hair. When I came out Jeff just looked at me and his jaw just dropped.  
  
"Wow!" He said his shock.  
  
"You like?" I asked knowing what he would say.  
  
"I love it." He said as he stood up.  
  
He walked to me and kissed me passionately.  
  
"Get a room" Spike said as he went into the bathroom.  
  
"Can't you cancel with Shannon and we just make love all night." Jeff pouted.  
  
"As fun as that sounds, I want to go clubbing with Shanny." I said.  
  
"But Stacyyyyyy!!!!!!" He whined.  
  
"You're so cute when you whine." I smiled.  
  
"I'll whine some more if it makes you stay."  
  
I giggled and shook my head.  
  
"I'll be back soon sweetie. Love you." I said as I kissed him.  
  
"I love you too." He sighed.  
  
I kissed him one more time and left. I took the elevator down and as soon as the elevator doors opened I saw Shannon. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt. He saw me and a smile caressed his face.  
  
"Stacy, hey" He said as we hugged.  
  
"Are you ready to go have some fun?" I asked.  
  
"I sure am." He said.  
  
We went to his rental car and we found a local club. It was called The Hot Spot. We went in and it was awesome. The music was loud and rocking. The people were dancing, drinking, and having a blast. I looked at Shannon, smiled, and pulled him toward the dance floor. He was laughing at how eager I was. We started dancing to "It's Getting Hot In Here", followed by "Holiday Inn", and after that "Me Against the Music". After that song was done we danced to "In Those Jeans," By Genuine. It was a slow, sensual song. I don't know why I danced with him on that song, but I did. Our bodies were up against each other, rubbing one another. We were looking into each other's eyes. Once the song ended we looked at each other and suddenly he kissed me. His kiss was a lonely, need, kiss but then it was full of love. He then ended the kiss. Shannon just smiled and I had a look of shock on my face. He then took my hand and we left the club and went to a near by park. We were walking next to the lake before I spoke.  
  
"Shan.....I don't know what happened back in the club, but I want to say I'm sorry." I said.  
  
"Sorry for what Stacy?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry for kissing you and leading you on. That kiss shouldn't have happened."  
  
"Why not? Don't you love me?"  
  
I do love Shannon, but I also love Jeff. I can't hurt Jeff, I just can't. I can't be with Shannon. I need to tell Shannon I wanna be with Jeff.  
  
"Shannon, of course I love you. You're my best friend. But I also love Jeff. We are going to get married." I said.  
  
Shannon looked down and I hear him sniffle. I walked to him and lifted up his chin. I saw tears in his eyes and that broke my heart. I pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"Oh Shannon. Please don't cry."  
  
"I love you Stacy. You don't know how much I love you." He cried.  
  
"I know Shan, I know." I said softly.  
  
I stroked his hair and he started to calm down.  
  
"I've ruined our friendship haven't I?"  
  
"No Shannon you haven't. If you've done anything to it, you've made it stronger." I smiled.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Because we love each other and love always keeps people together and makes them stronger. Nothing can bring them down"  
  
He sniffled and smiled.  
  
"I'll always be there for you Stacy. I'll always be your friend." Shannon said.  
  
"The same goes for you." I said as I hugged him.  
  
"Come on, let's get you back to the hotel." He said.  
  
"Can't we stay a little bit longer and just walk some more?" I asked.  
  
"Sure sweetie." He smiled.  
  
I took his hand and we started walking. I took that time to think. I am so messed up. I love Jeff and I love Shannon. God what's wrong with me?  
  
"Stacy, are you okay?" 


	7. do u love me

"Just a little tired." I said.  
  
"Well then lets get you to bed." He said.  
  
We went to the car and drove back to the hotel. We stopped in the lobby and hugged.  
  
"Thank you for tonight. I had fun." I said.  
  
"Your welcome sweetie. So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"Of course. Bye Shan." I said.  
  
"Bye Stac," He said.  
  
I walked to the elevator and went up to my floor. The doors opened and I walked down the hall to my door. I put the key in and slowly opened the door. I went in and saw my brother in one bed and Jeff in another. I went into the bathroom and changed clothes. When I came out of the bathroom I went to Mathew's bed and crawled in. I didn't want to sleep with Jeff because I felt guilty. I curled and cuddled into his body. He woke up and looked down at me.  
  
"What's wrong?" He whispered.  
  
"Please, just hold me til I fall asleep." I said.  
  
He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and fell shortly asleep, as did Mathew. Jeff woke up and felt around the bed. He noticed I wasn't in the bed. He sat up and looked around. He saw I was over in Mathew's bed and wondered why I was with Mathew and not him. He would wait til I woke up to ask me. So he went and took a shower, and got dressed. Mathew woke up, slowly and gently got out of my grip, and went to take a shower and get dressed.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with Stacy?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"We'll have to ask her when she wakes up" Jeff said.  
  
I moved in the bed.  
  
"Spiky." I called out in a whisper.  
  
"What ya need sis?" He asked as he sat on the bed.  
  
"Scratch my back" I whined.  
  
He chuckled as I turned so I was on my belly. He started to scratch my back. It felt good. So I fell back asleep. Both Jeff and Mathew chuckled. I eventually woke up an hour later. I stretched, yawn, and sat up.  
  
"Finally you're up." Mathew teased.  
  
"Shut up." I said tiredly as I got up and went into the bathroom.  
  
I took a shower, did hair and make up, I came out with a towel wrapped around me so I can get my clothes. I grabbed my clothes and went back into the bathroom. I got dressed and came back out. When I was putting my dirty clothes away Jeff came behind me and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Why didn't you sleep with me last night when you got back?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
The dreaded question. Come on Stacy think fast.  
  
"Um.....You were hogging the whole bed and I didn't feel like moving you. Plus my Spiky looked like he need a hug." I said.  
  
Mathew and Jeff chuckled.  
  
"I love you." Jeff said.  
  
"I love you too." I sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." I said as I put on a fake smile.  
  
Mathew saw all this and knew something was up and so he was going to talk to be about it.  
  
"Stacy, let's go for a walk. I need to talk to you about the storyline." Mathew said.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
Mathew took my hand and we walked out the door. We walked to the restaurant in the hotel. We sat down and ordered soda.  
  
"Stacy, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing is wrong." I said not looking at him.  
  
"I know you Stacy. Something is wrong. Why didn't you sleep with Jeff last night and why did you seem quiet around Jeff? Did you and Jeff get into a fight?" Mathew asked.  
  
"No we didn't." I said.  
  
"This all happened after Shannon and you went out. So what happened between you too."  
  
I looked down and started crying. He came over by me and held me.  
  
"Stacy, please tell me what's wrong." Mathew cried.  
  
He was upset because he could see I was in pain and it was killing him to know something was causing so much pain to his baby sis.  
  
"I.....I....I'm in love with 2 men." I sobbed.  
  
"Calm down sis and tell me everything."  
  
I took a couple of breaths and then told him.  
  
"You know how much I love Jeff right?"  
  
"Yea I know." Mathew said.  
  
"Well I love Shannon too. I love Jeff a lot more, but I still love Shannon. Last night when we were dancing, Shannon kissed me."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"I felt like we were connected in a way. God I'm so confused. I love 2 men and I know I have to break someone's heart including part of mine." I cried.  
  
"Oh babygurl, no wonder why you're upset."  
  
"What am I sapposto do?"  
  
"Follow your heart sweetie. What is your heart saying?" Mathew asked.  
  
"My heart says to stay with Jeff and love him." I said.  
  
"There ya go sweetie"  
  
"But how can I live with myself knowing I also love Shannon and that we kissed?" I asked.  
  
"Listen Babygurl, Its ok to love Shannon, but what's not ok is to act on that love unless you are sure you want to be with Shannon and not Jeff. You understand?" He asked.  
  
"I understand. Thanks bro." I said as I hugged him.  
  
"No problem sis. Anytime."  
  
I stayed curled up to my Spiky as we drank our soda and talked some more. Afterward, we went upstairs and I saw Jeff sleeping in the bed. I looked and Mathew and he smiled and nodded. I walked over to the bed and laid down next to him. I gently stroked his hair and gently kissed his lips. He wiggled his toes and moved his hand a little bit, but didn't wake up. I cuddled into his body and then I felt him pull me into his body. I looked up and he was looking at me and smiled. I looked into his eyes and nothing else mattered. That's when I knew I loved him with all my heart.  
  
"Have a nice nap?" I grinned.  
  
"It would have been better with you next to me." He smiled as he kissed me.  
  
"Well I am here now." I said  
  
"Mmm......you sure are." He said as he kissed me again.  
  
I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight and he did the same thing.  
  
"I hate to interrupt you 2 love birds, but we have to get to the arena." Mathew said.  
  
"No.....I wanna stay here with my Jeffy." I whined.  
  
"You can be with your Jeffy at the arena." Mathew laughed.  
  
"Fine." I groaned.  
  
He kissed me and said something that made me laugh. 


	8. smile

"Maybe if we do what he wants, he'll go away." Jeff whispered in my ear.  
  
I laughed and playfully slapped his chest. I got up and grabbed my gym bag. Jeff grabbed his and Mathew grabbed his. We went to the car and headed to the arena. At the arena Mathew went to his locker room and I went with Jeff to his. Jeff locked the door and turned to me.  
  
"I love you very much." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"I love you too." I smiled.  
  
"You do huh?" He asked with a devilish grin.  
  
"Yes I do. So what you going to do about it?" I asked.  
  
"This" He said as he got me on the ground.  
  
"Did I ever tell you I like this side of you?" I said as I wiggled around.  
  
He groaned and we made love. I loved every moment of it. It was so magical and it turned me on so much. Afterward, we took a shower and got switched into our work clothes.  
  
"I hope you know I love you and I am always here for you if you need to talk." Jeff said as he stroked my hair.  
  
"I know." I smiled.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Jeff unlocked it and answered it. It was a stagehand.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but Ms. Hyson, Mr. McMahon wants to see you in his office right away."  
  
"Okay, thanks." I said as he left.  
  
"I'll see you later sexy." I said as I kissed him.  
  
"I can't wait." He smiled.  
  
I walked out the door, down the hall, and knocked at his door.  
  
"Come in." He said.  
  
I walked in and he looked up from his desk. He took off his glasses and used his hand to tell me to have a seat. I sat down.  
  
"I called you in here because the creative team thinks we need to start your love storyline tonight."  
  
"That's cool, but don't you think it's too soon to start anything?" I asked.  
  
"Well the creative team thinks that your storyline should be where tonight you bring "Spike, Bubba, and D-von" Out to the ring and tell them the reason you came to work with the WWE is because Shannon and you have been going out for months now and you wanted it to come clean about it so you didn't have to hide it anymore. Your "brothers" get mad at Shannon because they think he's taking advantage of their baby sister and that's what happens." Vince said.  
  
"That sounds like a great storyline. I can't wait."  
  
"Tonight as I said you're going out there, tell them, and when they get mad and forbid you to see him again you shake your head no and run up the ramp. During Shannon's match you go out there and distract the ref. Shannon will hit Chuck Palumbo with a chair and that's when you get down. Shannon wins and you enter the ring and that's when ya'll kiss."  
  
"I can do that." I said.  
  
"Good. I talked to Shannon, your brother, and Mark and Devon and they are ready to do the story line." He said as he looked at his watch. "You go out in 3 minutes so you better go get ready."  
  
"Okay, thanks Mr. McMahon." I said  
  
I ran out the door and to the curtain where Jeff was waiting with the 4 men. I walked to Jeff and gave him a hug.  
  
"Good luck sweetie. I'll be over there with Shannon watching. I know you will do great."  
  
"I love you." I said.  
  
"And I love you too." Jeff said kissing me.  
  
I heard my brother's music and I went out there. I got in the ring and grabbed a mic.  
  
"First off I wanna say that this town rocks." I smiled as everyone cheered. "Its great to be here. I am out here to tell my brothers a secret. So could my 3 brothers come out here please."  
  
My brother's music came on and they came out with confused looks on their faces. They entered the ring and 'Bubba' got a mic.  
  
"You called us out here, so what secret did you wanna tell us?"  
  
"Well you know how I have been dating some one and you don't know who it is?" I asked.  
  
"Yea." He said slowly.  
  
"Well its time you know who it is. Its Shannon Moore." I said.  
  
"WHAT!!!! Shannon Moore as the wrestler Shannon Moore?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Oh hell no! You are not to see him ever again." Bubba said.  
  
"How could you say that? You know what, I don't care what you say. I'm going to continue to see him because I love him." I said as I dropped my mic, tears pouring down my face, and I ran up the ramp. I got backstage and Jeff came running up too me. He picked me up and twirled me around.  
  
"You were great babygurl." He said as he set me down and kissed me.  
  
"I was ok?" I asked  
  
"Better than ok." He smiled.  
  
"He's right sis. You were very convincing out there." Mathew said as the 3 of them came backstage.  
  
After hugging all of them I looked passed Jeff and saw Shannon looking down.  
  
"I'll meet you later in the locker room." I said as I gave Jeff a kiss.  
  
Jeff and the others left down the hall and I walked to Shannon. I tenderly lifted up his chin and looked into his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Shanny?" I asked delicately.  
  
"Nothing." He whispered.  
  
"Shan, I know you and I know that's not true. Please tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I said its nothing." He yelled as he started to walk away.  
  
I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Shannon!" I said sternly.  
  
I pushed him up against a wall and pinned his hands to it.  
  
"Let me go." He said weakly.  
  
"Not til you tell me what's wrong Shannon. I love you. You're my best friend. I care about you and I wanna see you happy."  
  
"Stacy, please......."  
  
"Okay Shannon. I'll let you go, but remember I am always here if you wanna talk."  
  
I let go of his arms and caress his face. He leaned into my hand. I looked into his eyes and saw how upset he was and then the next thing I know he kisses me. 


	9. don't cry

I pulled away from him.  
  
"Shan, you have to stop doing this." I said softly.  
  
"I can't stop. Can't you understand that? I love you and I'm not giving you up without a fight." He said.  
  
I couldn't fight with him so I just held him. He seemed to melt into me. I just held him until a stagehand told us it was time for Shannon's match. I pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"We'll talk about this later." I said.  
  
He nodded and headed out to the ring. I watched the monitor and waited for my cue. There it was and so I ran out. The crowd cheered for me as I stepped up on the ring and distracted the ref as Shan hit Chuck with a chair. I got down and 1,2,3 Shannon won. I got into the ring and Shannon and I hugged. The moment came and we closed our eyes and kissed, but it wasn't a fast, emotionless kiss. We both were kissing slow and with passion. Our tongue dancing around in each other's mouths. The crowd erupted in cheers. We slowly pulled away and he caressed my face. I smiled and took his hand. We walked up the ramp and when we got to the back everyone surrounded us.  
  
"Man, that kiss was bigger than mine and Matt's" Amy said.  
  
"Thanks." I blushed.  
  
"At first I didn't know if you guys could pull it off, but I was wrong. That kiss is going to bring our ratings up. Way to go." Vince said as everyone started to walk off.  
  
"Thank you sir." Shannon said.  
  
As Vince walked off I turned to Shannon. I took his hand and said, "Come on, let's go to your locker room and talk."  
  
He nodded and we went to his locker room. I locked the door so no one would come and interrupt our talk. We sat down on the benches and I looked at him.  
  
"Shannon....." I started to say.  
  
"Stacy, before you start let me talk. I love you Stacy. I have loved you ever since I saw you. I wanted to tell you, but you and Jeff got together. I thought that my feelings would change after that, but they didn't. My feelings increased. Stacy can't you see that we could be so good together?" Shannon said.  
  
I looked into his eyes and saw him pleading with me. I got on my knees in front of him and took his hands.  
  
"Shannon, I love you too, but you have to realize that I also love Jeff. Jeff asked me to marry him and I said yes. I'm not going to break my word to Jeff. We can't be together the way you want us too."  
  
"But we can Stacy. We can be together. Please tell me you want this too."  
  
"Shan if I had it my way, I would be with both you and Jeff, but I can't have it my way."  
  
"You can Stacy. You can have both of us." Shannon said as he gently pushed me on the ground.  
  
He got me on my back as he straddled my hips.  
  
"Shan, what are you doing?" I asked in fear.  
  
"Shh.....just let me have this one time." He whispered.  
  
He bent down and kissed me. I resisted and tried to fight with him, but all of a sudden he was a lot stronger than me. Right then and there he raped me. I love Jeff and I love Shannon, but I want to be with Jeff so I knew I couldn't sleep with Shannon. Anyway.....when he was done we put our clothes back on and Shannon had the most brightest smile ever. I have never seen him this happy.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
I whimpered and cried. He ran to my side and held me tightly.  
  
"Stacy please don't cry. Please baby, don't cry." He begged.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" I cried.  
  
"Stacy, how could I do what? You love me and I love you. We made passionate love. I could feel you wanted it just as much as I did. Jeff doesn't half to know we made love. I know you love Jeff and I know you wanna be with him. I just had to have this one time. That's all I wanted. I promise to leave you alone"  
  
He smiled and wiped my tears away.  
  
"I love you Stacy." He said.  
  
I unlocked the door and left. I ran down the hall and ran into Jeff, literally. I fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked concernedly.  
  
"Yea I'm fine." I said as he helped me up.  
  
I hugged him really tight.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" He asked with extreme worry.  
  
"Can we just go back to the hotel?" I asked  
  
"Sure sweetie. Let's get your brother and then we can go." Jeff said as he stroked my hair.  
  
We got my brother and went to the hotel where I immediately went and got into the shower. I came out in jogging shorts and a shirt.  
  
"Spiky wanna go jogging. Come with me?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, let me change."  
  
After a few moments he came out of the bathroom and we left. We started jogging and I started to cry. Mathew looked at me and stopped me.  
  
"What's wrong sis?" He asked.  
  
"I can't tell you." I sobbed.  
  
"Yes you can. You can tell me anything."  
  
"Not this. You'll hate me and think bad of me."  
  
"Stacy, I could never, ever hate you or think bad of you. You're my sister. I love you no matter what." He said as he stroked my hair.  
  
"I......I.... I can't do this." I cried as I started to run away from him.  
  
"Stacy! Stacy stop!" He yelled at me as he ran after me.  
  
He finally caught up to me and stopped me. I struggled with him as he pulled me into his arms.  
  
"Stacy, please calm down. It can't be that bad"  
  
"It can and it is." I wailed as I stopped struggling and let him hold me.  
  
"Please tell me what it is"  
  
"I can't. If I do everyone will hate me and leave me cuz I'm a screw up."  
  
"You are not Stacy. No one will know about this but you and me."  
  
"Promise?" I asked.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Shannon was upset and so I took him to his locker room to talk. I told him that I love him but I love Jeff more and I wanna be with Jeff and he started getting really upset and the next thing I knew he got me on the floor and he....."  
  
"He what?" Mathew asked cautiously.  
  
"He started kissing me and I fought him. I wasn't strong enough to get him off me. He raped me." I cried as I collapsed in his arms. 


	10. TEARS

"Oh my god." He said holding me.  
  
"Shannon was so blinded by his love for me he thought I wanted it and I didn't." I cried.  
  
"Shh.... Its okay baby sis. It's all going to be ok." He said.  
  
"No it won't. I'm a bad girl." I said.  
  
We sat on the sidewalk and he was rocking me back and forth.  
  
"You're not a bad girl Stacy. It wasn't your fault. It was his. You said no and he didn't listen. He is in the wrong here not you."  
  
"But I'm a slut." I whimpered.  
  
"WHAT?!? Stacy you are not a slut. I never what to hear that from you again." He said sternly.  
  
I cried for another half an hour while Mathew talked to me. I decided Jeff shouldn't know about this and no one else should. Mathew tried to talk me into going to the police, but I was too embarrassed. We went back to the hotel and I changed into my night clothes. Jeff was already sleeping and so I crawled in with him. I kissed his lips gently and whispered, "I love you Jeff." I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
For the next 3 weeks Shannon did as he said he would. He kept away from Jeff and me. The only time we saw each other or talked was when it was work related. In this last 3 weeks I got my life together and Jeff and I have been really happy together. I was really surprised when my life long friend Rayne started to work for WWE. She has green eyes, Reddish, brownish hair, 140lbs and 5'5. It turns out she is also dating Randy Orton, the lady- killer. Rayne and myself talked for hours, catching up on everything. I even told her about Shannon and myself and she said she would make sure Shannon stays away. My career is going good. It was my brother's vs. Shannon and myself. Everyone loved me. Well tonight a chair swung by Bubba by "accident" hits me, and I fall off the apron and onto the floor. I can't wait.  
  
"Stacy Dudley is on the apron yelling something at her brother Bubba Ray." JR said.  
  
"She is telling him to leave Shannon alone" King stated.  
  
Bubba misses Shannon and he hit me with the chair and I fell off of the apron and on to the floor. I was sapposto be "unconscious" But something was wrong. My stomach hurt really badly. I curled into a ball and started crying. Mathew, who was backstage at the time, saw this and knew something was really wrong so he and Devon came running out. They ran to me.  
  
"Stacy, what's wrong?" My brother asked.  
  
"I don't know. My stomach hurts bad," I cried out.  
  
"Let's get you out of here." Devon said as he lifted me up.  
  
He carried me backstage where a worried Jeff waited.  
  
"Stacy, baby. Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
All I could do was groan. They ran me to the trainer. They laid me on the table.  
  
"Stacy, tell me what's the matter." The trainer said calmly.  
  
"My stomach hurts so badly." I cried.  
  
"When did it start hurting?" He asked.  
  
"When I fell off the apron." I wailed as I held my stomach in pain.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, why?" I sobbed.  
  
"Cuz if you're pregnant and you fell, you might be having a miscarriage. We're going to take you to the hospital to check you out." He said.  
  
I looked at Jeff and Mathew with painful, panicked eyes. Jeff held my hand and stroked my hair.  
  
"It's going to be ok baby." He soothed.  
  
I was put in the ambulance and Mathew got in with me since Jeff had a match later that night, but he said he would be there as soon as he could. At the hospital they did tests and when they were done they brought Mathew in.  
  
"Well after running all these tests we have concluded you are indeed pregnant and you are so lucky you didn't lose the baby tonight. Now we are going to keep you here over night for observation, but then when you get released I want you to see a dr. every month okay?" He said.  
  
"How far along am I?" I asked.  
  
"About 3 to 4 weeks. Now get some rest and I will check up on you in the morning." He said as he left.  
  
I sat there thinking about it and then it hit me. I started crying.  
  
"Sis, what's wrong?" Mathew asked.  
  
"3 to 4 weeks ago is when Shannon....when he raped me. My god what if it's Shannon's and not Jeff's? Mathew what am I going to do?" I cried.  
  
"Shh.....Listen, forget about Shannon. No matter what this is Jeff's and your baby okay?" He said looking into my eyes.  
  
I thought about it and he is right. Jeff and I are getting married and we deserve this. Plus Jeff and I are working hard on starting a family so I can do this.  
  
"Okay Spiky." I said.  
  
After waiting 10 more minutes, Jeff came running in. He ran to my side and took my hand.  
  
"Baby, are you ok? What did the doctor say?" He asked quickly with worry.  
  
"I'm fine. The doctor said I'm pregnant." I said.  
  
"You're pregnant? I'm going to be a dad?" He said with hope, shock, and happiness his voice.  
  
I nodded and smiled.  
  
"Is the baby ok?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"The baby is fine sweetie." I said as I caressed his face.  
  
He smiled and kissed me.  
  
"I'm so happy I could just die." He smiled.  
  
The happiness on his face said it all. I couldn't let him know about Shannon and I couldn't let Shannon know about the baby. This is Jeff's baby now and for always. I looked at Mathew and he smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well sis, I am going to go back to the arena and tell Vince what's up, but I'll see you tomorrow morning ok?" He said.  
  
"Ok Spiky." I said.  
  
With a kiss on the forehead he left. Jeff crawled in with me and held me.  
  
"A baby, my baby" He said as he stroked my belly.  
  
"Are you happy?" I asked.  
  
"Ecstatic" He said as he kissed me.  
  
I curled into him and we both fell asleep holding each other.  
  
Meanwhile......Mathew went to the arena. He saw Mark, Devon, and Rayne.  
  
"Is Stacy okay?" Rayne asked.  
  
"She's pregnant."  
  
"She's pregnant? That's awesome." Mark said.  
  
"You're going to be an uncle congratulations." Devon said.  
  
After talking to them and giving them all a hug he went and told Vince about the baby as he told Vince he didn't know Shannon was around the corner listening.  
  
"Stacy's 3 to 4 weeks pregnant?" He said to himself.  
  
He looked up as if he just realized something.  
  
"My baby. Now she has to be with me," He said with an evil, insane smile. 


	11. what!

I was released that morning and Jeff and I went back to the hotel. Mark, Devon, Rayne, Matt, Amy, and Mathew greeted me in the lobby.  
  
"I'm so happy for you." Amy said.  
  
"Thanks Ames." I said.  
  
"Girl I am so sorry I hurt you." Mark said as he hugged me.  
  
"Hey, you did nothing wrong. It was sapposto be like that. I didn't know I was pregnant. So you couldn't have known either." I reassured.  
  
He nodded. After talking to everyone Jeff took me up to the hotel room. Mathew stayed behind to talk to Devon and Mark. Jeff and I were talking in our hotel room when there was a knock at the door. Jeff answered it.  
  
"Shannon! Hey man! What's up?" Jeff said.  
  
"Hey, can I talk to Stacy."  
  
"Sure come in." Jeff said as he let Shannon come in.  
  
Shannon walked in and when I saw him I wanted to just die.  
  
"Stacy, I know you're pregnant and I think I should be allowed to be in my child's life."  
  
"Shannon this is Jeff's baby, not yours."  
  
There was knock at the door. Jeff went and opened it. It was Rayne.  
  
"Now's not a good time." Jeff said.  
  
Rayne looked in and saw Shannon and knew what was going on.  
  
"Its about the baby isn't it? Shannon thinks it his doesn't he?" Rayne asked.  
  
Jeff nodded and let Rayne in since she knew what was going on. Rayne came in and gave Shannon a dirty look and gave me a hug.  
  
"Stacy I have every right to be with my child." Shannon said.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you this is Jeff's baby not yours!" I yelled at him  
  
"Shan, why would you think this is your baby? You never slept with her." Jeff said.  
  
"I slept with her 3 and ½ weeks ago." Shannon said.  
  
"WHAT?!? Stacy is this true?" Jeff asked in a hurt, angry tone.  
  
"Jeff let me explain." I said.  
  
"THERE IS NO NEED TO EXPLAIN. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SLUT. IT'S OVER BETWEEN US!"  
  
"Jeff you don't mean that" I cried.  
  
"I do!" He said.  
  
I shook my head and ran out the door crying. Shannon ran after me. Rayne looked at Jeff with such anger in her eyes and she just blew.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?"  
  
"LOOK AT WHAT SHE DID TO ME" Jeff cried.  
  
"IF YOU HAD LET HER EXPLAIN YOU WOULD KNOW THAT SHANNON RAPED HER. SHE DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM." Rayne yelled.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked in shock.  
  
"For years now Shannon has been in love with Stacy and he never acted on it, but ever since Stacy came here to the WWE Shannon has been acting on his feelings for her. He's been kissing her by force and finally he lost it and raped her."  
  
"Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"She was embarrassed and she thought that you would blame it on her and call her a slut just like you did. You just lost a wonderful woman and your baby. I hope you feel like the shit that you are." Rayne said before leaving.  
  
~~~~Meanwhile~~~~  
  
I ran down the stairs and out the door. Shannon followed me and caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop.  
  
"LET GO YOU BASTARD!" I screamed  
  
"NO! You listen to me. I know I am that baby's father and I want to be apart of his or her life. I'm not letting this go. We will be together and this baby is ours. DO YOU HEAR ME!" He said sternly.  
  
I pulled my hand back and slapped his face. He looked at me in shock.  
  
"Stay away from me and my baby. I mean it or I am pressing charges against you." I ordered as I walked away.  
  
When I got back to the hotel I saw Rayne and Randy. I ran to Rayne and she hugged me as I cried.  
  
"What am I going to do Rayne?" I cried.  
  
"We'll figure out something." Rayne said.  
  
I bent over in pain.  
  
"Stacy what's wrong?"  
  
"No not again, please not again." I cried and begged.  
  
"What's wrong? Rayne asked again.  
  
"Something's wrong with the baby. I have to get to the hospital before its too late." I cried.  
  
"Randy take her to our car. We'll take her." Rayne said.  
  
"Okay." Randy said as he picked me up.  
  
He carried me to the car and they took me to the hospital. Mathew, who was talking to an upset Jeff, got a call from Rayne about me and Mathew and Jeff raced to the hospital. I in the meantime was in a lot of pain as the doctor's and nursed worked on me. They gave me a sedative so I can sleep. The sleep would help my blood pressure go down so the baby would be ok. After an hour Rayne, Randy, Jeff, Mathew, Mark, Matt, Amy, and Devon was allowed to come into my room. Mathew and Jeff came and held my hands.  
  
"This is all my fault" Jeff said sadly.  
  
"How is it your fault?" Matt asked.  
  
"If I hadn't yelled at her and broke up with her, she wouldn't be here in this hospital." Jeff said.  
  
"You broke up with her?" Amy asked.  
  
Jeff looked down and nodded.  
  
"Why did you do that bro?" Matt asked.  
  
"Cuz he's an asshole" Rayne said angrily as she left.  
  
Randy followed her and Jeff ran a hand threw his hair and a tear fell from his face.  
  
"Bro, tell us what's going on." Matt said.  
  
"Shannon came into our hotel room. He kept saying that Stacy's baby is his. He then told me he slept with Stacy. I just blew up and told her she was a slut and that it was over between us. After she ran out, Rayne told me that Shannon raped Stacy and now Stacy's here in the hospital and its all my fault. If only I had let her explain then this wouldn't have happened. I love her so much and now I probably have ruined our future together. God I love her with all my heart" He cried.  
  
Well time passed and everyone, but Mathew and Jeff left. They were both allowed to stay passed visiting hours, but one of them was to leave later that night. Anyway.....I groaned and Jeff looked up and saw my eyes open and I was looking at him with tears rimming my eyes.  
  
"Stacy!" He said as he hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" He cried.  
  
A/N: Will she forgive him? 


	12. NO!

"It's ok," I whimpered as I held him.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you so very much." He cried.  
  
"I love you too." I sobbed.  
  
We both cried together and when we calmed down a bit, he pulled back and kissed me. I kissed back. It was then I noticed my brother was standing next to the bed.  
  
"Spiky, when did you get here?" I asked.  
  
"I've been here the whole time." Mathew chuckled.  
  
"Oppsssss" I giggled.  
  
"I see how it's going to be. You don't love me no more." He pouted.  
  
"I love you very much Spiky." I said. "Can I get a hug from you?" I asked  
  
"You never have to ask me for a hug sweetie." He smiled as he hugged me.  
  
I hugged him tightly as he kissed the side of my head.  
  
"I'm going to go back to the hotel, but as soon as they let me back in I will be back here okay?" Mathew said.  
  
"Okay bro. I love you." I said.  
  
"Love you too." He said hugging me goodbye.  
  
As soon as he left Jeff sat on my bed and took my hand.  
  
"Now that he is gone I think we should talk." He said gently.  
  
I nodded and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about Shannon raping you?"  
  
"I was embarrassed and scared." I cried.  
  
"Why would you feel that way?"  
  
"Because I should've did more to get him off and I thought if I had told you that you would blame me and not want me anymore." I cried.  
  
"Baby, I would never blame you for what Shannon did to you. You were violated and hurt by Shannon. You trusted him and he broke that trust. This is not your fault. I love you babygurl and I will always want you." He said as he stroked my cheek.  
  
"What are we going to do about this baby?" I asked.  
  
"This is our baby. Yours and mine. This baby is going to be loved and spoiled." Jeff smiled before kissing me with lots of love and passion.  
  
We smiled and he crawled in and held me close. I fell asleep right away and so did he. I woke up at 4 in the morning and watched Jeff as he slept. I stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. He wiggled his toes and shifted his weight, but did not wake up. He was so cute. I love this man so much. I should have told him about Shannon. Now that he know and he still loves and wants me, I feel a lot better. I think I can over come any obstacle now. I look at him again and lean in once more. I kissed his lips and he pulled me in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. I moaned into his mouth and ran my hands up and down his chest. He groaned and arched his back. The next thing I knew we were making love and it felt great. When we were done he put my gown back on and he put his clothes back on. We cuddled into one another.  
  
"I love you." I whispered.  
  
"I love you more babygurl."  
  
We both fell back asleep. My door opening awoke me. I saw Mathew and smiled.  
  
"Hey." I whispered.  
  
"Hey sis. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel a lot better physically, but emotionally I am not ok." I said.  
  
"Why what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm afraid that Shannon might take this baby away. I know he will. When I got into a fight with Jeff, I ran out of the hotel and Shannon ran after me. He grabbed my arm and what he said scared me."  
  
"What did he say?" Mathew asked.  
  
"He said he knows he is my baby's father and he wants to be apart of his or her life. He's not letting this go. He also said that we will be together and this baby is his and mine. He use to be so sweet and now he's evil and scary. Why won't he leave me alone?" I cried.  
  
"Oh sis. He just loves you very much and will do anything to make you go with him."  
  
"I keep telling him to stay away. I tell him I love Jeff with all my heart and I wanna be with him."  
  
"Since he isn't listen maybe you should press charges."  
  
"I can't. I have no proof he raped me." I said.  
  
"We can try and if they don't get him on that then we can get a restraining order and press charges of sexual harassment."  
  
"Listen to your brother Stacy." Jeff said as he wrapped an arm around me.  
  
"Jeff, you're awake." I said with surprise. "How much of it did you hear?"  
  
"Enough to know Shannon has to be stopped." Jeff said angrily.  
  
"I just don't wanna hurt him." I said.  
  
"How could you say that after he hurt you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I know he hurt me, but in all fairness he didn't think he was doing anything wrong. In his mind he thought I wanted it. I think he just in confused right now. I just want him to get help because I know if he doesn't he is going to do something to me and this baby" I said.  
  
I felt Jeff pull me closer into his body and rub my belly.  
  
"I'm going to love you and this baby. I'm also going to make sure he stays away from you. This is our baby not his and he will find that out real soon" Jeff said with assurance in his voice.  
  
"I believe you Jeffy." I said as I placed my hand on his, which was on my belly.  
  
Well later that day, Jeff and Mathew went to a WWE meeting. So I just laid on my hospital bed and slept until I felt my mouth being covered by a hand. My eyes shot open and I saw Shannon. I trying to scream and get away, but he made sure I didn't do any of that.  
  
"Stacy, stop it." He said angrily.  
  
I've never seen him this evil, scary, and strong. What happened to my innocent, sweet Shannon?  
  
"You've caused me a lot of trouble. Why can't you just admit you love me and that you want to be with me? Do I have to get rid of Jeff to show you that you belong with me? I didn't rape you that night....you wanted it. I could feel it. That night we made this baby. THIS IS MY BABY STACY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TRY TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME. NOW ARE YOU GOING TO COME WITH ME PEACEFULLY OR DO I HAVE TO MAKE YOU COME WITH ME?" Shannon said roughly.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
At the meeting, Mathew looked around and saw Shannon was missing.  
  
"Jeff, Shannon isn't here."  
  
"What?" Jeff said.  
  
Jeff looked around.  
  
"You don't think......" Jeff started out.  
  
"Stacy!" They both said with worry in their voices. 


	13. It's time

They both got up and left. They got into the car and got to the hospital as fast as they could. When they got there they saw Shannon covering my mouth, restraining my arms, and yelling at me. Jeff ran toward Shannon and tackled him to the floor. Jeff started beating the crap out of Shannon. Mathew tried to pull Jeff off so he wouldn't kill Shannon. A nurse saw this and called security. They got there and handcuffed both Jeff and Shannon. Jeff was still trying to get to Shannon while yelling at him.  
  
"Don't you ever touch her again or I swear I'll...."  
  
"Jeff" I whimpered.  
  
Jeff looked at me and immediately became quiet and sad.  
  
"Now that everyone is calm. Will someone like to explain what happened in here?" The officer asked.  
  
"We came in here to find that man restraining my sister and covering her mouth. He was yelling at her. So Jeff here went and got him off of her and that's when ya'll came in." Mathew said.  
  
"Ma'am, can you tell me your story of what happened here?" The other officer asked.  
  
I nodded and said, "I was sleeping when I felt some one cover my mouth and pin my hands to the bed. When I opened my eyes I saw him. I tried to get him off and scream for help but he was too strong. He said he was going to kill Jeff to prove that he loves me and that I should be with him. He then said I either can go with him peacefully or he was going to make me go with him. That's when Jeff and Mathew came in and Jeff got him off me." I cried.  
  
Mathew came to my side and held me as I cried.  
  
"Shh....its ok. I'm here." He said.  
  
The cop took off Jeff's handcuffs and he came to me and held me tightly.  
  
"NO!!!! STACY!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! DON'T DO THIS!!! PLEASE STACY!!! I LOVE YOU BABY!!!" Shannon wailed.  
  
I started to cry harder and the cops took him away. After 15 minutes of crying uncontrollably I fell asleep. While asleep, Jeff and Mathew noticed my wrists were bruising from Shannon's hard grip on me. They felt guilty. They felt that they shouldn't have left me alone, but they vowed never again would they leave me alone. When I woke up Mathew was asleep in the chair and Jeff was sitting on the ledge by the window looking outside.  
  
"Jeff" I whispered.  
  
He turned and looked at me. He gave a small smile as he walked to the bed and sat down while taking my hand. He rubbed it soothingly.  
  
"Hey baby, how are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"I could be better." I said  
  
He nodded and leaned down to kiss me. His kiss was soft and loving. It's just what I needed. He pulled back and I gave him a small smile. At least it was something. I scooted over and he crawled in. He held me and as he did he would kiss me every few minutes.  
  
"I love you." I said.  
  
"I love you baby. I love you so very much." He smiled.  
  
He decided he wanted to take my mind off of Shannon so he came up with a plan.  
  
"So what kind of flowers did you want at the wedding?" He smiled.  
  
I giggled and smiled.  
  
"Roses. White and red." I said.  
  
"Good choices. Do you think I can wear a rainbow colored suit?"  
  
I laughed and shook my head.  
  
"You are crazy, but that's why I love you." I smiled.  
  
He chuckled and asked, "How about for a honeymoon I take you to Australia?"  
  
"Really?" I asked with hope.  
  
"Yea of course." He said.  
  
I leaned in and gave him a hard, but loving kiss. He kissed back.  
  
"Get a room." I heard Mathew say.  
  
We broke apart laughing.  
  
"Hey this is my room. So if you don't like what's going on in it, go away." I laughed.  
  
He chuckled and walked over to the bed. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Love ya sis." He said.  
  
"Love you too bro." I said.  
  
"Oh and by the way, there is no way Jeff you are wearing a rainbow suit at the wedding." Mathew laughed.  
  
"Wanna bet," He challenged.  
  
"Yea!" Mathew laughed.  
  
Jeff got up and Jeff looked down at Mathew who was shorter than Jeffy.  
  
"Bring it on!" Jeff said.  
  
"I'll Dudley Dog your ass." He said.  
  
Suddenly they hugged each other.  
  
"Maybe ya'll should get a room instead." I giggled.  
  
"Oh you funny." Mathew said while tickling me.  
  
I laughed and he stopped. I love my bro and Jeff. They are always there for me and they love me. Same with me....I love them and will always be there for them when and if they need me.  
  
Well it turns out that Shannon was suffering from depression and that's what made him oh what's the word.......Mucho loco en la cabasa aka very crazy in the head. Vince took me out of that love story line with him and had me accompany my brother down to the ring. We went to trial, but Shannon's lawyer pleaded temporary insanity and so he was taken to a hospital for his depression and he was then released. After taking medicine he turned back to the Shannon we all know and loved. He came to Jeff's and my house and apologized for everything and we forgave him. I knew I would have to in order to move on with my life. Jeff on the other hand was wonderful to me and to the baby in my belly. He would sing to my belly every night and tell stories to it. We made a bedroom for the baby. My life was turning around. It was going the way I wanted. We decided to get married on Valentine's Day. It was the greatest day of my life. Jeff was crying and I was crying. Spiky was trying to be strong, but he cried too. Rayne and Randy Orton got married a few months after Jeff and me. They are the happiest I have ever seen them.  
  
"JEFF, WAKE UP! ITS TIME!" I yelled.  
  
"What?! Oh my God. Okay um....we got to get your bag." He said in a frantic voice.  
  
"I put it downstairs." I said in pain.  
  
"Come on let's get you to the car and then we'll call the doctor and our families." He said grabbing my hand and putting a hand on my back leading me to the stairs.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!" I screamed as I bent over in pain.  
  
"Oh baby. Are you ok?" He asked in a worried voice.  
  
"NO! Just get me to the hospital." I said in pain.  
  
We got to the bottom of the stairs and he grabbed the suitcase. Jeff called the doctor, my brother, Matt, and their dad as we raced to the hospital. I was brought into a room where they said I had a few more hours til I was fully dilated. Jeff was there with me the whole time and he held my hand. When I got a contraction he would squeeze my hand and stroke my hair while humming to me.  
  
"Okay Stacy, it is time." The doctor said as he checked me.  
  
A/n: The next chapter will be the last 


	14. End

I looked at Jeff with worried eyes. He gave me a reassuring smile and he kissed my forehead.  
  
"Ready and push!" The doctor said.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!!" I screamed as I pushed.  
  
"Good." The doctor said.  
  
I was in a lot of pain at this point.  
  
"Okay and push!!!!" The doctor said once again.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!!" I cried as I pushed.  
  
"YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" I yelled at Jeff.  
  
He just smiled and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Come on Stacy. One more push and your baby will be here." The doc said.  
  
"I can't do it." I cried.  
  
"Yes you can baby. You are so very brave and strong. I know you can do this. Come one baby do it for me." Jeff said.  
  
I nodded and pushed, "AHHH!!!!"  
  
Then that was it. I laid back down and cried. I heard my baby crying too. They handed my baby over to me.  
  
"Here's your baby boy." The doc said.  
  
"Jeff it's our son. Look at him." I said in awe.  
  
I looked up and saw Jeff smiling and crying. I handed our baby over to him and he said to the baby, "I'm your father."  
  
"What are we going to name him?" Jeff asked  
  
"How about Nero something Hardy." I smiled.  
  
"Well I like the Nero and Hardy, but the something has got to go." Jeff chuckled.  
  
"Well what do you suggest?"  
  
"This is probably going to sound weird and you'll probably say no, but now about Nero Imagi Hardy?"  
  
I thought about it and I thought it was completely adorable.  
  
"Alright" I smiled  
  
"Really?" He asked with surprise.  
  
"Yep. Our baby boy's name is Nero Imagi Hardy." I said.  
  
Jeff smiled brightly and kissed Nero's head. Then he handed him to the nurses to get him cleaned up. He then took my hand and leaned down to kiss me.  
  
"I'm going to go tell everyone about our pride and joy. You on the other hand get some rest. You've worked very hard." Jeff said.  
  
"Usually I would fight with you, but I'm too tired too. So I guess I could get some rest." I smiled.  
  
"That's what I thought. Sweet dreams baby. I will be there with you when you wake up." Jeff said as he kissed me.  
  
I watched him walk out and then fell asleep. Jeff on the other hand went out to the waiting room where he saw his dad, his brother, Amy, and my brother.  
  
"Well?" Matt said impatiently.  
  
"It's a boy." Jeff smiled.  
  
Everyone cheered and hugged each other.  
  
"How's my sister doing?" Mathew asked.  
  
"She's very tired. During giving birth she wanted to give up, but she kept with it and out came our baby. She is a strong woman." Jeff said patting Mathew on the back.  
  
After a few more hours, they brought everyone back to my room. I was in there holding my baby.  
  
"Hey sis." Mathew said as he kissed my forehead.  
  
"Hey bro. Hi everyone." I said.  
  
"He's beautiful Stacy." Mathew said.  
  
"Wanna hold him?" I asked.  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Yea of course." I said handing Nero over to him carefully.  
  
He carefully held him and said, "Hey little guy. I'm your uncle that means I get to spoil you."  
  
I giggled. Everyone held Nero before he was taken back to the nursery. Then we all talked for hours before I got tired and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~3 years later~~~~  
  
Well Nero is now 3 years old and he is so adorable. As I sit here on the couch and keep an eye on Nero and Jeff watching Blue's Clue's on TV, I think about Shannon. Nero has Shannon's soft eyes also Shannon's nose. I look at Jeff and I thank the lord that I have him. Jeff and I know Shannon is the father of Nero by blood. But Jeff is the dad and will always be. When Jeff and I realized that this baby was Shannon's, we talked for hours and concluded that Shannon should know about Nero even though he put us through a lot. When we told Shannon he was happy, but then he looked at us and did the greatest thing in the world.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
"I know how hard it was you guys to tell me and now that you did that for me I am going to do something for you. I think it would be best for the baby and you if Jeff and you raise the baby as Jeff's child." Shannon said.  
  
"Shannon.....I don't know what to say." I said.  
  
"Don't say anything. I just want you both and the baby to be happy. You guys deserve it after what I did to you"  
  
"Thanks man, but it wasn't all your fault. You had depression. You couldn't control your feelings." Jeff said.  
  
"That may be, but ......I don't know."  
  
"Shannon, for you to do this for all of us is the most kind heart, unselfish thing you could ever do." I said with tears in my eyes. "Since you are doing this for us. I wanna do something for you. I want you to be the god father of Nero and you can always come and visit him any time you want."  
  
"Thank you. You don't know what that means to me." Shannon said with tears in his eyes and a small smile on his face.  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
Life sure has lots of turns and twists. Well after that day it took a while, but things went back to normal. Shannon, Jeff, and I were all close again. Shannon came over a lot and Nero would say, "Hi Uncle Shanny." I am now pregnant with a baby girl and Jeff is the father. We both are ecstatic. Things turned out great and I couldn't have been happier.  
  
THE END  
  
PS. I am writing a new story. It's kind of violent so I don't know if I am going to make it PG-13 or rated R ...so if its rated R it usually won't show up on the website for everyone to see. So you'll have to go to my name and all my stories and it will show. Thanks to all my fans for reading and reviewing. 


End file.
